


Docks and Dreams

by nameless_cj



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Max, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_cj/pseuds/nameless_cj
Summary: Harrison has a bad dream.Unsurprisingly, David is awake.
Relationships: David & Harrison (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Docks and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First published work in this fandom. Hello! I've seen so much Dadvid fics but I've yet to see much with campers that aren't Max. Might make this into a series. Thanks for reading!

Peeking out of his tent, he watched as Max disappeared, zipping the tent behind him. He could hear the boy flop down on his cot, audibly tossing and turning.

Only when he thought Max was asleep did he head down to the docks.

It was dim, the sun far beneath the horizon. Harrison sat down, crossing his legs just above the water. The moon reflected down onto the lake.

It was his fault, and he couldn't deny it either.

He leaned back, closing his eyes, only to open them again when his parent's frightened faces greeted him. The dam finally broke, allowing his tears to fall down his face, landing on his still hands.

He cups his left hand, moving his right hand to pull out a napkin, which he brought up to his face.

Something hit the side of the dock behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Did you have a bad dream, Harrison?" His camp counselor asked gently, sitting down beside him.

Harrison moved to the left, making more room for so the redhead wasn't sitting so close to the edge. "Well, it's just-" he cut himself off, looking away as more tears slipped out of his eyes.

David sighed, glancing at the island before looking down at his hands. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He spoke softly, looking back to the kid sitting next to him.

Harrison avoided David's gaze, tears shining in his eyes. "I miss my brother." He admitted, leaving out the rest. His counselor patted him on the back.

"If you don't mind mind me asking, what was he like?"

The boy flinched, looking at the other with golden eyes.

"You don't have to tell me?" David reiterated, giving him reassuring smile.

Harrison sighed, looking up at the stars. "He was kind. He always supported my dreams, even when he should have been looking after himself. He always asked me to hire him as my stage assistant when I go into show biz." His voice cracked as he hunched over himself, hugging his knees.

"There was a talent show coming up at school. I had been perfecting a trick. First it was pens, then chairs, then rabbits. It worked every time. He wanted to be apart of my act. I let him."

David looked down at the boy who was beginning to fall apart beside him.

"The trick worked every time. Until I used it on him." Harrison bawled, leaning into his counselor's side.

The redhead side hugged the crying boy, thinking back to parent's day. The boy's parents were completely afraid of him.

"Sorry I made you tell that to me." David spoke softly when the tears died down.

"It was gonna come out eventually." Harrison yawned in reply, making the napkin disappear.

"Let's get you back to bed, okay? You wouldn't want to sleep through the entirety of free activity day. I'm planning on-" David rambled as the two got up, and he escorted the brown haired kid back to his tent.

"Thank you." Harrison whispered to him before retreating to his bed. David hummed in reply, walking back to the counselor's cabin.


End file.
